Impresionar
by Fridatovar1
Summary: Lauren es una experta en hacer trucos de magia, impresiona a las mujeres y es bastante famosa por engañar tan fácil al espectador. Camila es una youtuber famosa que NO se ha declarado lesbiana a sus seguidores y desafortunadamente a casi todos los miembros de su familia ¿Que pasara cuando ellas se encuentren?
1. Chapter 1

POV Lauren

Aplausos. Asombro. Diversión. Dinero. Mujeres.

Eso es lo obtenía cada vez que hacia unas de mis presentaciones.

Obtenía asombro de aquellos que miraban mi espectáculo, aplausos de aquellos que eran asombrados, diversión de aquellos que no podían hacer nada mas que reír sin poder creerse lo que habían visto, dinero obtenía muchísimo de mis presentaciones y mujeres caían a mis pies es muy fácil sorprenderlas y que ellas quieran estar tan rápido en mi cama. Una de las ventajas que tengo supongo.

¿Tengo familia y amigos? claro que los tengo, algunos de ellos siguen insistiendo en que diga algunos de mis trucos pero me considero muy egoísta para decirlo. Claro cuando mi primo o un amigo me pide un pequeño truco de magia para conquistar a una chica se lo doy, como sea no le doy el gran truco del año, como dije antes, las chicas son muy fácil de impresionar.

Desde que soy una niña me he encontrado muy interesante todo esto de la "magia", las personas se asombran con facilidad ,eso es mi opinión ya que se lo que hago. Puedo hacer un truco fácil y ellos exclamarán y dirán "¿Como hiciste eso?", claro existen personas que son difíciles de impresionar pero siempre termino encontrando algo para que terminen impresionándose. ¿Que puedo decir? Soy asombrosa.

Debo escribir que antes en tiempos oscuros y necesitados. Usaba mi habilidad para robar, tienen que creerme cuando te escribo que en verdad era una tentación. Mi familia nunca tuvo tanto dinero como ahora, antes le robaba a una señora su cartera, reloj o algo que quisiera y no se daría cuenta. Como escribí antes una tentación, después decidí hacer algo mejor. Presentaciones. Obtuve mucho dinero lo suficiente para terminar mi carrera, lo se aunque me dedique a el espectáculo aún así quiero tener una segunda opción.

Normani y Ally. Ellas son mis mejores amigas, sin duda mis hermanas. Ellas me apoyaron cuando me declare gay a mi familia. Saben, no siempre tuve esta actitud tan confiada y atractiva tanto casi como yo, pero seamos honestos nada es tan atractivo como yo, incluso mi actitud, todo de mi me hace increíblemente atractiva pero no siempre pensé así, cuando era mas joven era bastante insegura y creía con facilidad las mentiras de los demás.

Pero algo paso y eso me hizo de la manera que soy.

Cambiando de tema, hoy tendré una presentación, muchos me llaman la jinete, ya saben por la película "Los ilusionistas" mi favorita, quisiera hacer algo como ellos, darle dinero a los necesitados pero en algún momento lo haré, cuando me retire del espectáculo. Lo se nunca. Me gusta demasiado como para dejarlo pero ya veremos en el futuro.

Hoy tendré una presentación, Ally y Normani vendrán, será interesante bueno mas aun.

Si te preguntas si tengo una novia, pues no es así. No puedo ser tan egoísta y solo dedicarme a una mujer y no poder estar con las demás, Dejaría tristes a muchas mujeres.

Ser infiel es algo que no va conmigo, no lo hago porque se que estaría mal estar con una y luego con otra, no es justo para la persona.

-Hey Jauregui - dijo Ally

-¿Que paso Ally?

-No vas a ir a la presentación o que

Estaba muy sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que faltaba 2 minutos para que tenga que salir al escenario.

-Oh es cierto! Gracias Ally

Me preparo, acomodo mi chaqueta de cuero, paso mi mano por mi cabello acomodándolo, sonrío carismática mente. Preparada para salir, escuchando los aplausos y exclamaciones de la gente, emocionada por lo que haré que los dejara impactados , sonrío inconscientemente.

No crean que me pondré a bailar como otros ilusionistas. No, a mi me gusta interactuar con mi publico, mi publico es de gente joven, aunque viene gente de todas las edades.

Abren el telón, mostrando a muchas personas emocionadas por mi aparición, lo se, es bastante como en "los ilusionistas".

-Hola, emocionados ¿Eh? - dije recibiendo gritos de gente emocionada.

Estaba en un escenario,luces alumbrando el lugar, en el público había bastante gente esperando ser escogida por mi, para que haga un truco con ellos.

-Saben el día de hoy me siento muy bien, hay personas muy hermosas por aquí- las personas vaya que estaban emocionadas, no es de esperarse, siempre sorprendo de manera imposible

-Tranquilos, no sean impacientes, primero necesitare un voluntario

Mi vista se ojos se dirigen a una chica muy hermosa, su cabello cae por sus hombros, sus ojos son hermosos aunque no sean de color son muy hermosos,su cara es simplemente hermosa.

Sonrío porque ya se quien será mi voluntaria, no hay manera de que esa chica se escape de mi

-Chica hermosa de allí - señalo a la chica que parece un poco sorprendida de que haya sido ella la que escogiera

Un poco dudosa acepta y se dirige a mi. Sube los escalones y le extiendo la mano para que la tome, ella la toma dudosa.

-Primero necesito tu nombre

-¿Para que? - dice confundida

-Solo quiero saber, el nombre de una chica tan hermosa como tu se necesita ser sabido por todo aquel que la vea

-Camila, mi nombre es Camila

-Hermoso - dije inconscientemente - bueno Camila ¿Que crees que haremos hoy? Ya sabes me gustaría saber lo que piensas

El público mira atentamente nuestra conversación, Camila no esta tan nerviosa, creo que esta acostumbrada al público, de otra manera estaría mas nerviosa.

-Trucos - dice indecisa, creo que no me conoce bien

-Por curiosidad ¿Que tipos de trucos?

-Emmm no lo se... Apareciendo palomas o algo

Río por debajo

-Sabes esa no es una mala idea ¿Una paloma como esta?

Dije moviendo mis manos con agilidad haciendo aparecer una paloma

-Si - dijo no muy sorprendida, honestamente yo estaba sorprendida de que ella no lo estuviera

-Sabes no estas muy sorprendida lo cual hace quererme sorprenderte

Ella llevaba un abrigo cerrado producto del frío que hacia esa noche

-Tu quieres palomas ¿No? Bueno entonces ¿te gustaría abrir ese abrigo que llevas puesto?

Ella me mira confundida pero lo hace, en el momento que abre su abrigo sale una paloma volando hacia arriba y el público aplaude emocionado

-¿Como hiciste eso? - pregunta con su voz un poco sorprendida, un poco no me gusta esa palabra

-Sabes por mas que me guste esa pregunta no la responderé a cambio prefiero hacer otra cosa mejor

Agarro una venda y unos audífonos donde no se escucha nada

Me acerco a ella y le susurro en el oído

-¿Confías en mi? - dije para después alejarme un poco de su oído y mirarla a los ojos, estando así de cerca podría apreciar su belleza aun mas. Es enserio ella es realmente hermosa

Su mirada estaba directa en mis ojos después de unos segundos asiente y eso por alguna extraña razón hizo que mi corazón acelerará

Le coloco la venda y los audífonos. Camila llevaba un vestido blanco y su pelo recogido en una liga, tenía un liguero maquillaje y lucia hermosa, lo se, ya lo escribí antes pero es bastante importante hacerte saber que es realmente hermosa

-Muy bien gente seguramente están pensando porque le tape los oídos y sus ojos, pues verán mucha gente no confía en la magia, pues para que vean que no es yo haciendo cosas con mis manos me gustaría que alguien mas pasara hacia este escenario

Elijo uno al azar, una mujer como de unos 30 años viene emocionada hacía mi.

En una mesa que había al lado de mi agarro la pintura de aerosol

-Me gustaría que pintaras el vestido solamente con esta pintura ¿Esta bien?

Asiente un poco lento quizás no queriendo que esa chica increíblemente hermosa saliese con un vestido bastante feo de ese lugar, no puedo evitar pensar que aun así de seguiría viendo hermosa.. Espera basta Jauregui no puedes actuar de esa manera si es hermosa pero cálmate me dije a mi misma

La mujer empieza a colorear el vestido blanco que ahora definitivamente era todo menos blanco

-Muy bien gracias ahora - agarro las tijeras que había también en la mesa y volteo a Camila de espaldas - me gustaría que cortaras el pelo de Camila

-Espera que.. Me va a odiar por esto - dijo la mujer ahora preocupada

-Descuida le digo después que fui yo

La mujer le corta el pelo, ella tenía su pelo agarrado en una liga por lo cual su cabello caía como presa bastante fácil

-Muy bien ahora es cuando se viene lo interesante

Le pongo un gorro sobre la cabeza tapando su cabello largo.. bueno el cabello corto que ahora tenía

Ahora tome dos barajas de la mesa, tenía las cartas en cada una de mis mano y después las avente ágilmente hacia Camila nublando por completo a Camila de la vista, cuando las cartas caen, se muestra a Camila como si nada le hubiera pasado a su vestido, ahora faltaba su cabello, le quito el gorro dejando ver su cabello completo de nuevo

El público exclama sorprendido y no tarda no 2 segundos en llegar los aplausos de la gente

Le quito a Camila los audífonos y la venda y Camila se ciega por las luces después se aclara un poco su vista y me mira confundida cuando ve el aerosol, las tijeras, el gorro y la mujer

-¿Que paso?

-Magia - dije con una sonrisa

-Y como se exactamente que paso eso

-Velo en internet - dije con una sonrisa, los vídeos de mis apariciones son bastante famosos

-Bueno tu me puedes decir lo que paso en vez de verlo en internet

-Bueno digamos que te corte el cabello y pinte tu vestido

-¡¿Que hiciste que?! - sorprendida y un poco enojada después mira hacia abajo mirando su vestido viéndolo blanco y toca su cabello notándolo en perfectas condiciones

-Pero ¿como lo hiciste? - pregunta confundida , claramente perdida

-Ya te dije lo hice con Magia

-esperas que te crea

-Bueno confías en mí no? - dije sacando ese momento muy intenso

-Apenas te conozco.. Ni si quiera se como te llamas

-Espera no sabes como me llamo - gente exclama sorprendida, aparentemente estaban muy al pendiente de nuestra conversación

-Bueno.. no

Estaba claramente sorprendida, pero fui mas o menos buena en disimularlo

-Bueno.. En ese caso soy Lauren Jauregui

NOTA: y hay acaba, espero les guste, esta historia es diferente a como yo escribo pero me gusta espero a ustedes también ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

_Camila Cabello_

 _"La famosa youtuber"_

Y así me llamaban algunos, me encanta tener muchos seguidores ,los llamo "Amores", en cada video obtengo millones de reproducciones, miles de comentarios y muchos "Me gusta"

Mi actitud se refleja en los vídeos, incluso soy mas divertida en ellos, pero no puedo evitar pensar que no soy yo realmente, mi sexualidad es algo que quiero decirle a la gente, no puedo evitar pensar que no me aceptaran. Y claro no puedo declararme a mis "Amores" sin que mi familia se entere

Agh cuanto quisiera irme de aquí a otra ciudad y no conocer a nadie ni que nadie me conociera, bueno me iría con Dinah mi mejor amiga, ella si sabe todo acerca de mi. Sabe hasta lo que no se y yo se todo acerca de ella. Con ella si puedo opinar acerca de chicas, ella es como mi hermana

Y Sofi mi hermana, es muy pequeña pero con recordarla me hace arrepentirme de irme

Si tengo dinero, mi papá es un cirujano muy importante y prestigiado, lo que hace que casi nunca lo vea, y mi mamá trabaja como maestra en una universidad importante. Comencé a hacer vídeos a los 18 años y ahora tengo 21 años. 3 años haciendo vídeos

-Camila ¿que hacemos hoy? - preguntó Dinah

-¿Nada? - pregunte sonriendo, estaba acostada en mi cama con Dinah a mi lado

-Oh vamos tenemos que salir, te estas volviendo antisocial

-Oh claro y cada antisocial tiene su propio canal de YouTube, con millones de personas suscritas, amigos YouTubers, sin contar la cantidad de seguidores en mis otras redes sociales claro

-Esta bien, pero de que sirve tener toda esa popularidad si no la aprovechas

-¿Que quieres hacer Dinah? dime una idea al menos - dije rindiendome

-Escuche de una ilusionista muy buena, aparte es sexy, ya sabes quizás deberías verla, a ver que te parece

-Dinah acabo de salir de una relación.. No creo que sea buena idea

-Mila es exacto porque deberías hacerlo, acabas de salir de una relación, no puedes quedarte aquí acostada mientras ella se queda con la zorra esa

Así es mi ex novia me había engañado, por suerte solo llevábamos 3 meses, no estaba enamorada pero si me gustaba mucho y el encontrarla con otra persona besándose me dolió un poco

-Lo sé pero recién ayer termine con ella

-Del 1 al 10 ¿Cuanto te dolió terminar con ella?

-Diría que un 3

-Entonces no veo ninguna maldita razón por la que estés así - dijo desesperada

-Es que te has dado cuenta de que he tenido muchas relaciones, y han sido buenas pero siempre terminan mal, algo pasa y BOOM se acabo

-Es porque no has encontrado a la persona correcta Mila

-¿Y si no hay persona correcta?

-Entonces hay que estar con una persona que tengas buen sexo porque estar con alguien que no es bueno en el sexo ESO seria triste - dijo con la mirada al frente como si estuviera diciendo el consejo mas sabio de todos los tiempos

-Ay Dinah te estoy hablando de amor y sacas el sexo ,gracias por tu gran consejo

-Pero es verdad

-Entiendo que sea importante en la vida, pero no estoy hablando de eso, solo estoy cansada de intentar encontrar esa persona

-Quizás sea eso Mila, estas buscando mucho, creo que solo deberías dejar que esa persona venga hacia ti

-tienes razón, ya no apresurare las cosas con una chica, me tomare el tiempo para conocer a la persona

-Suerte con eso - se burlo Dinah - oh todavía recuerdo cuando anduviste con una chica al día siguiente de conocerla

-¡Ey! en "Encantada" se casaron al día de conocerse

-Es una película Mila

-No veo la diferencia

-Como sea, iremos al espectáculo así que prepárate

-Ok mamá

Dinah ya estaba preparada, lo que me dejaba a mi, decidí por un vestido blanco sencillo, unos tacones, y me recogí el pelo en una liga, me puse ligero maquillaje porque no me gusta ponerme demás y ya estaba lista

Después del show

-Woooow debiste ver lo que hizo ¡Es increíble! - exclamo Dinah

-Esta bien quizás fue bueno pero no es para tanto - dije tratando de que Dinah se calmara un poco, suficiente tengo con no poder sacármela de la cabeza como para que Dinah no pueda dejar de hablar de ella

-Sabes ,iré a sus siguientes presentaciones.. La siguiente creo que es en una semana ¿Quieres venir?

Quería ir a ver de nuevo a Lauren pero no quería admitirlo, aparte que no le he dicho nada a Dinah sobre eso.. pero ¿que hay exactamente que decir? Hable con Lauren muy poco, pero no pude evitar ver que es muy sexy y esos ojos woooow hermosos es una palabra muy simple para como estan.

\- Si claro, pero deberíamos ir a comer o algo

-Hay una fiesta de este evento, es en un lugar diferente y es VIP pero como te subió al escenario Lauren no creo que nos nieguen

-No lo se Dinah de una fiesta no tengo ganas

-Karla Camila tienes que vivir, no puedes seguir así - exclamo - sabes no te voy a escuchar solo vamos a ir a esa fiesta y te vas a encontrar a alguien y vas a tener sexo y vas a ser feliz

-pero Dinah..

-No no no SIN peros, mejor vamos

-Esta bien - rindiéndome

Estábamos llegando a la fiesta, un lugar donde hay guardias, y gente pasando que muestra sus pases, genial no nos dejaran entrar

-Hey Camila ya notaste que esa chica no deja de mirarte -dijo Dinah apuntando a la chica y ella se sonroja en el momento, que discreta Dinah

-No.. apenas la note - viendola mejor es una chica hermosa, cabello liso y pelirojo , ojos marrones y tiene un bonito vestido un resalta varias curvas que tiene y ahora se dirige a nosotras

-Hola no pude evitar notar que estas muy guapa - ella estaba siendo un poco valiente al venir hacia a mi porque se le nota los nervios en su cara - Apenas iba a entra a la fiesta ¿No quieren acompañarme?

No quiero aprovecharme de ella, porque ella se le nota que quiere algo conmigo, apenas voy a decirle que no Dinah exclama emocionada - Por supuesto que queremos, Soy Dinah y esta de aqui es mi amiga Camila

-Bueno mucho gusto Camia - dice sonriendo - Soy Ariana - bonito nombre pensé

-Bueno bueno se conocen adentro ya quiero entrar, quiero encontrar a una persona con la cual estar y bueno Mila TU con tanta suerte que tienes ¡Ni siquiera tuviste que entrar y ya tenias a una! - Exclama en lo ultimo y me sonrojo por su comentario enfrente de Ariana

-Oh que tiernas parecen tomatitos - dice con adoración y fue cuando me di cuenta que Ariana estaba sonrojada también

-Dinah cállate y mejor entremos

-Esta bien tigre - dijo de manera burlona

Entramos y al lugar y lo primero que note es que es muy grande, hay mucha gente bailando en la pista de baile, otras besándose, un bar de alcohol, luces y un DJ manejando la música, es como si hubieran rentado un club nocturno, excepto que no lo hicieron, la dirección no es de un bar, es de una mansión, una de las razones por las que pensamos que seria mas fácil entrar ¡Error! Si no fuera por Ariana dudo que nos hubieran dejado entrar

-Esto es increíble Camila - exclamo como una niña de 5 años emocionada

-Debo admitir que quien hizo esta fiesta si que sabe hacerlas

-Oh ¿Lauren Jauregui? He asistido a mucho de sus fiestas y son increíbles

-¿De donde se conoces? - con ese maldito interés por saber mas de Lauren ¡No es mi culpa que sea tan hermosa!

-Bueno somos amigas.. No tan cercanas pero amigas, pero no importa.. mejor ¿No quieres bailar?

Volteo en busca de Dinah para saber donde esta y ella se ve entretenida con un chico alto

-Si claro


End file.
